culturefandomcom-20200222-history
It Must Have Been Love
"It Must Have Been Love" is a song written by Per Gessle and performed by the Swedish pop duo Roxette. The ballad became the duo's third number one hit in the United States, |title=Roxette - Chart History on the Billboard Hot 100 |work=Billboard |publisher=Prometheus Global Media |accessdate=19 November 2016}} and is one of their best selling releases, being certified gold or platinum in a number of countries. Four different versions of the song have been officially released. The original 1987 track was followed by the most successful incarnation of the song, a slightly edited version – omitting the Christmas references – which was created for the soundtrack to the 1990 movie Pretty Woman. During the "Join the Joyride! World Tour" in 1991, the band recorded a country music version of the track in Los Angeles, which was included on their 1992 album Tourism. A Spanish-language version of the Pretty Woman recording was released on their 1996 compilation Baladas en español. Finally, an orchestral live performance from the band's 2009 concert at Night of the Proms was included on their 2012 studio album, Travelling. Original release (1987) The song was first released as "It Must Have Been Love (Christmas for the Broken Hearted)" in December 1987. It was composed after EMI Germany asked the duo to "come up with an intelligent Christmas single". It became a top five hit in Sweden, but was not released internationally. This version of the song was never included on any Roxette studio album until the 1997 re-release of their debut Pearls of Passion (1986). Music video A performance from a Swedish TV chart show in 1987 acted as the song's first music video. It features Fredriksson and Gessle sitting on a couch on a stage, lip-syncing to the song. Formats and track listings All songs written and composed by Per Gessle, except where noted. * 7" single (Sweden 1362887) # "It Must Have Been Love (Christmas for the Broken Hearted)" – 4:48 # "Turn to Me" – 2:58 (Music by Marie Fredriksson) Charts Re-release (1990) }} }} During a run of increasingly successful singles from the duo's 1988 album Look Sharp!, Touchstone Pictures approached Roxette and their label about contributing a song to the soundtrack of the upcoming romantic comedy release Pretty Woman, starring Richard Gere and then-Oscar nominee Julia Roberts. The film was released in March 1990 and went on to make more than US$460 million at the worldwide box office. The corresponding soundtrack album was also a commercial success, which was certified triple-platinum in the US. The soundtrack went on to sell more than nine million copies worldwide. Chart performance A re-written and edited version of the track – the lyric "It's a hard Christmas day" was changed to "It's a hard winters day", and twenty seconds were removed from the intro – became an international hit during the summer of 1990. It was not the first single released from the Pretty Woman soundtrack, but it became the most successful, spending two weeks at the top spot of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in June. The song was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales in excess of 500,000 copies in the US. At the end of the year, Billboard listed it as the second most successful single of 1990, behind Wilson Phillips' "Hold On". The single peaked at number three in the UK—their highest peaking single there. It stayed on the UK Singles Chart for 14 weeks, and was certified silver by the BPI for sales in excess of 200,000 copies. The song was re-released in the UK and Ireland in September 1993, peaking at number ten in both countries. It became Roxette's second of three number one singles in Australia, spending two weeks at the top spot in July 1990. The song was a massive hit in Norway, where it spent twelve weeks at number one. In Switzerland, the song spent three non-consecutive weeks at number one, and a further five weeks at number two—being held off the top spot in those weeks by Matthias Reim's "Verdammt, ich lieb' dich". It also reached number one Canada, Poland and Spain, and the top five in Austria, Belgium, Ireland, Japan, the Netherlands, New Zealand and Germany, where it spent nine months in the top 75. Accolades In 2005, Gessle received an award from BMI after the song's four millionth radio play. In 2014, he received an updated award from the same organization after its five millionth radio play. Music video The second video was directed by Doug Freel, and was shot in a warehouse. It included clips from Pretty Woman, with Fredriksson singing and playing piano and Gessle playing guitar between various prop changes. There is also an alternate version of the video, without the movie scenes, which was available solely on the VHS The Videos. According to Fredriksson, shooting this video was a surreal experience, as Freel "wanted all movements in slow motion, so I had to lip-sync the vocals at double speed. My first lesson in how to sing an emotional ballad Mickey Mouse style." Formats and track listings All songs written and composed by Gessle, except "Cry", music by Fredriksson and Gessle. * Australian cassette and 7" single (US2399) * '''EU cassette and 7" single (Germany 006-1363807 · UK EM141) # "It Must Have Been Love" – 4:20 # "Paint" – 3:29 * US and Canada cassette (4JM-50283) # "It Must Have Been Love" – 4:20 # "Chances" – 4:07 * EU 12" single (Germany 060-1363806 · UK EM141) * Japanese 3" CD single (TODP-2194) # "It Must Have Been Love" – 4:20 # "Paint" – 3:29 # "Cry" (Live) – 5:42 * UK CD single (CDEM141) # "It Must Have Been Love" – 4:20 # "Paint" – 3:29 # "Cry" (Live) – 5:42 # "Surrender" (Live) – 3:07 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} "No se si es amor" (1997) Roxette released a Spanish-language compilation album, Baladas en español, in 1996. It consisted of twelve of their down-tempo singles and album tracks, which were translated by Spanish songwriter Luis Gomez-Escolar, who would later co-write the Ricky Martin hit "Livin' la Vida Loca". The album was only released in Spanish and Portuguese-speaking territories. A translated version of "It Must Have Been Love", titled "No sé si es amor", was released in early 1997 as the album's second and final single. Formats and track listings Music and original lyrics by Per Gessle. Spanish lyrics by Luis G. Escolar. * CD single (EU 8652802) # "No se si es amor" ("It Must Have Been Love") – 4:41 # "Directamente a ti" ("Run to You") – 3:30 Charts 25th anniversary reissue (2015) On the twenty-fifth anniversary of the song's release on the Pretty Woman soundtrack, Parlophone released a limited edition red-coloured vinyl on 19 May 2015. This single included the Pretty Woman version of the song, backed with the original 1987 release and the Los Angeles-studio performance (minus the live intro recorded in Santiago, Chile) from their 1992 album Tourism. The latter features pedal steel guitar performed by Greg Leisz, who is best known for his work with k.d. lang. The single was released on digital download stores from 23 March. Formats and track listings All songs written and composed by Per Gessle. * 12" single (Sweden 0724386504715) # "It Must Have Been Love" – 4:18 # "It Must Have Been Love (Christmas for the Broken Hearted)" – 4:47 # "It Must Have Been Love" (L.A. Version) – 4:45 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of the 25th anniversary vinyl re-release. Original studio version *Engineered by Per Gessle, Clarence Öfwerman, Anders Herrlin and Alar Suurna *Mixed by Alar Suurna (1987) and Humberto Gatica (1990) *Vocals, piano — Marie Fredriksson *Lyricist, composer, backing vocals — Per Gessle *Guitars — Jonas Isacsson *Synclavier, keyboards, programming, production — Clarence Öfwerman *Drums — Pelle Alsing L.A. version * Recorded at Ocean Way Recording, Los Angeles in March 1992 and EMI Studios, Stockholm in May 1992 * Engineered by Mike Ross and Rail Rogut *Vocals — Marie Fredriksson *Harmonica — Per Gessle *Electric guitar — Jonas Isacsson *Acoustic guitar — Mats MP Persson *Pedal steel guitar — Greg Leisz *Bass — Anders Herrlin *Keyboards — Clarence Öfwerman *Drums — Pelle Alsing *Tambourine — Alar Suurna Covers In 2006, Swedish pop singer Shirley Clamp recorded a cover version of the song called "När kärleken föds" ("When Love is Born"), it peaked at #6 at the Swedish singles chart.[http://www.hitparad.se/showitem.asp?key=205023&cat=s Swedishcharts - När kärleken föds (It Must Have Been Love) at the Swedish singles chart] References External links * , EMIMUSIC * Category:1987 singles Category:1990 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Roxette songs Category:Shirley Clamp songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Per Gessle Category:Pop ballads Category:Swedish Christmas songs Category:1987 songs